Josh Keaton
Joshua Luis Wiener, known by his stage name Josh Keaton (born February 8, 1979 in Hacienda Heights, California, USA) is an American actor, music producer, singer and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2017) - Ant-Man/Scott Lang (ep80) *Back to the Future (1991-1992) - Jules Brown *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Young Michael (ep12) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2018) - Baker (ep22), Bill Thord (ep35), Bones Malone (ep9), Darren (ep7), Mayor Putnam (ep35), Mike (ep9), Nate (ep22), Security Guard Jeff (ep42) *Ben 10 (2007) - Dean (ep33), Hector (ep42), Kid (ep42) *Ben 10 (2017) - Boss Guy (ep21), XLR8 (ep21) *Bratz (2005-2006) - Eitan (eps1-16) *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *DC Young Justice: Outsiders (2019) - Black Spider (ep6), Red Hooded Ninja (ep6), Wilhelm Vittings (ep6) *Disney Doc McStuffins (2013) - Johnny Foosball (ep31) *Disney Elena of Avalor (2017-2018) - Miguel (ep30), Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2017) - Wilbur Wright (ep4), Additional Voices *DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016-2018) - Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane *Fox's Peter Pan & the Pirates (1990) - Additional Voices *Ginger Snaps (2017) - Hemingway, Teenager (ep3) *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2011-2013) - Hal Jordan/'Green Lantern', Manhunters *Kulipari: An Army of Frogs (2016) - Additional Voices *Kulipari: Dream Walker (2018) - Additional Voices *Lego Hero Factory (2013) - William Furno (ep10) *New Kids on the Block (1990) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (2017) - Bully#1 (ep9), Hologram (ep5), John Jameson (ep3), Norman Osborn, Osborn Security (ep3), Osborn Security (ep8), Prison Guard (ep7) *Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters (2017-2018) - Actor (ep19), Ben Leonard (ep15), Gabe Bannerman/Gabe-Fariuos, Kyle (King Jock), Navy Officer (ep15) *Sym-Bionic Titan (2011) - Ian (ep15), Teenager (ep15) *The Real Ghostbusters (1990) - Additional Voices *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) - Peter Parker/'Spider-Man' *The Super Hero Squad Show (2011) - Moon Boy (ep44) *Transformers: Prime (2010-2013) - Jackson "Jack" Darby, Cannon Gunner (ep56), Con#1 (ep1), MECH Navigator (ep9), MECH Surgeon, Soldier (ep23), Starter Guy (ep11), Tailgate (ep12), Trooper (ep37), Trooper#1 (ep28), Trooper#1 (ep64), Trooper#2 (ep28) *Winx Club: Beyond Believix (2012-2013) - Oritel *Winx Club: Bloomix (2013-2015) - King Oritel *Young Justice (2012) - Black Spider (ep23) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Winx Club (2011-2012) - Valtor, Cop (ep82), Gantlos, Guard (ep65), Nasty Man (ep88), Radio Announcer (ep89), Rio 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Flash/Barry Allen, Green Lantern/Hal Jordan, Steve Trevor *DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games (2017) - Flash/Barry Allen, Steve Trevor *DC Super Hero Girls: Legends of Atlantis (2018) - Flash/Barry Allen *Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme (2007) - Additional Voices *Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (2010) - Flash *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - Orion *Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! (2004) - Charlie Carbone *Lego DC Batman: Family Matters (2019) - Board Member *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! (2015) - Green Lantern *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - Green Lantern *Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain (2017) - Flash/Barry Allen *Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Super-Villain High (2018) - Flash/Barry Allen *Lego Scooby-Doo! Blowout Beach Bash (2017) - Chad, Tommie 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow (2013) - Levi *Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games (2012) - Steve Looker 'Movies' *A Goofy Movie (1995) - Chorus *Hercules (1997) - Young Hercules *Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) - Additional Voices *The Emoji Movie (2017) - Additional Voices *The New Adventures of Max (2017) - Additional Voices *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Manou the Swift (2019) - Manou 'Shorts' *DC Showcase: Superman/Shazam! The Return of Black Adam (2010) - Punk *Gesar (2012) - Gesar (16 Years Old) *Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles (2015) - Kobra Guard (ep3), White House Aide (ep2) 'TV Specials' *DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High (2016) - Flash/Barry Allen, Green Lantern/Hal Jordan *DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defender: The Rise of Voltron (2016) - Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane *Firebreather (2010) - Troy Adams *Regular Show: The Thanksgiving Special (2013) - Auto T *Stretch Armstrong: The Breakout (2018) - Gabe Bannerman *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix (2011) - Oritel 'TV Specials - Dubbing' *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (2013) - Oritel *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2012) - Oritel 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2015-2017) - Flash/Barry Allen, Green Lantern/Hal Jordan, Steve Trevor *DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defender: Vlog (2018) - Shiro (ep7) *Lego DC Super Hero Girls (2017) - Flash/Barry Allen, Green Lantern/Hal Jordan (ep2), Steve Trevor (ep6) *Lego Marvel Spider-Man: Vexed by Venom (2019) - Norman Osborn/Green Goblin, Police Officer, Security Guard #1 *SpaceBear (2014) - Frog Teen Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Ray *The Laws of the Universe Part 1 (2018) - Ray Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Rain of the Ghosts (2015) - Additional Voices 'Audiobooks' *World of Warcraft: Before the Storm (2018) - Narration Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Marvel Avengers Academy (2016) - A-Bomb *Star Wars: Uprising (2015) - Light Droid Male, Rebel Male, Sir Corto Belrake 'Video Games' *Adventure Time: Pirates of the Enchiridion (2018) - Flame Person #3, Flameguard #1, Marauder #3, Mushroom Person #1 *Age of Empires III: The WarChiefs (2006) - Chayton Black, Additional Voices *Area-51 (2005) - Crispy *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Robin/Dick Grayson *Battlefield: Hardline (2015) - Additional Voices *Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006) - Eitan, Koby *Bratz: Rock Angelz (2005) - Eitan, French Male Shop Assistant, Koby, Paris Boy *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) - Brent McHale, Additional Voices *Death Stranding (2019) - The Junk Dealer *Dishonored 2 (2016) - Howlers *Disney's Animated Storybook: Hercules (1997) - Young Hercules *DreamWorks Voltron: VR Chronicles (2017) - Shiro *For Honor (2017) - The Orochi (M) *God of War II (2007) - Young Spartan *God of War III (2010) - Boat Captain, Deimos, Young Spartan *Guild Wars (2005) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars: Eye of the North (2007) - Male Hero *Guild Wars: Nightfall (2006) - Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2019) - Anduin Wrynn *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Avad *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Aquaman *Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier (2009) - Jak, Ghost Pirate *King's Quest (2015-2016) - Young Graham *Knack (2013) - Lucas *Knack II (2017) - Lucas *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Green Lantern/Hal Jordan *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Green Lantern/Hal Jordan *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Hulking *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Additional Voices *Lost Planet: Extreme Condition (2006) - Wayne *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Human Torch *Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009) - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet (2010) - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order (2019) - Ant-Man *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Need for Speed: Carbon (2006) - Sal *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (2010) - New Destroyman *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012) - Jak *Prey (2017) - Additional Voices *Psychonauts (2005) - Dingo Inflagrante, Lungfish Zealot, Matador *République (2015) - 545-X (ep4) *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo (2005) - Lonestar *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2 (2006) - Lonestar *Shellshock: Nam '67 (2004) - Tick Tock *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Spyro *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Spyro *Spider-Man (2002) - Harry Osborn *Spider-Man (2018) - Electro, Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Amazing Spider-Man *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - New Goblin/Harry Osborn *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Ultimate Spider-Man *Spider-Man 2: The Game (2004) - Harry Osborn, Additional Voices *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *Splatterhouse (2010) - Rick Taylor *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Valerian Mengsk *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Valerian Mengsk *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Valerian Mengsk *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Valerian Mengsk *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Saylew *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Gez Addar, Lane Ferow *Superman Returns (2006) - Additional Voices *Terminator: Salvation (2009) - Resistance Soldiers *The Last of Us (2013-2014) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Prime: The Game (2012) - Jack Darby, Vehicon Car, Vehicon Jet *Where the Wild Things Are (2009) - Alexander *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Cyclops 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Fatal Frame III: The Tormented (2005) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Talcott Hester (Teen) *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Young Hercules *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Tomesso *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) - Major Ocelot *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - Major Ocelot *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Young Revolver Ocelot *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Mizuki *Ninja Gaiden II (2008) - Ryu Hayabusa *Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 (2009) - Ryu Hayabusa *No More Heroes (2008) - 7: Destroyman *Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (2006) - Nankobo Tenkai *Onimusha 3: Demon Siege (2004) - Ranmaru Mori *Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness (2016) - Tiffan Delacroix *Vanquish (2010) - Additional Voices *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Lann *World of Final Fantasy Maxima (2018) - Lann Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (165) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (22) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2019. Category:American Voice Actors